The present invention relates generally to the field of furniture covers and, in particular, to slipcovers having new and useful constructions, arrangements, and components.
There are several kinds of slipcovers. Fitted slipcovers are used for covering a specific type of furniture with a specific shape, style, and size. Fitted slipcovers are constructed to fit the dimensions of the specific shape, size and style of the furniture to be covered. For example, for a fitted slipcover for a sofa, there are often multiple, separate parts including covers for separate seat cushions and/or back cushions sized to fit the specific cushion, frequently using a zipper closure to neatly enclose the cushion.
Semi-fitted slipcovers fit specific types of furniture (e.g., a sofa, a chair, an oversized chair, or a love seat, etc.) having a range of shapes, sizes, and styles. The semi-fitted slipcover is constructed to fit more than one specific shape, size, and style. Semi-fitted slipcovers are typically a one-piece unit that can be made of a variety of fabrics and materials as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,832 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,609. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,002 discloses an alternative two-piece slipcover having a shell and a lower skirt. In some cases, semi-fitted slipcovers can have multiple separate parts. For example, a semi-fitted slipcover for a sofa can have separate cushion covers like the fitted slipcover. However, unlike the fitted slipcover, the construction of the semi-fitted cover for a sofa cushion fits more than one specific cushion size. Another version of a semi-fitted slipcover is a stretch slipcover in which the fabric is stretchable and can accommodate a range of seating structure sizes and shapes.
Semi-fitted slipcovers are loosely structured and oversized so that they can be adjusted to fit the contours of the particular furniture to be covered. Semi-fitted slipcovers for sofas are typically adjusted by tucking in extra fabric in certain locations such as between the seats and arms or seats and seat backs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,831, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,832, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,099, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,609. Thus, semi-fitted slipcovers are structured to some degree in that they correspond to the contours of the furniture which they cover, but are sufficiently unstructured due to their dimensionless or bag-like portions.
Semi-fitted slipcovers are often formed from the sewing of multiple cloth pieces or panels. Elastics or sewing are sometimes used to provide structure to certain areas of a semi-fitted slipcover, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,355. Structure is sometimes given to the arm portion of the semi-fitted slipcover which will be placed over the arms of the furniture, while the remainder of the semi-fitted slipcover is mostly unstructured.
One type of unfitted slipcover is known as a throw. This type of cover has minimal sewing or a complete lack of sewing. Throws can be applied to most types of seating structures because they are unstructured and are not made to fit specific parts of furniture. Throws can be used on many different sizes, shapes, and styles of seating structures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,610, 5,320,407, and 5,547,249 discuss the drawbacks of furniture throws in the background section, and are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,249, after a throw cover has been loosely placed on a sofa, the user will hand tuck the fabric cover into the spaces between the seat cushion and the back and between the seat cushion and the arms at each side of the seating perimeter.
Often, it can be difficult for a consumer to determine which parts of a semi-fitted or unfitted slipcover correspond to which parts of a furniture because of the large size and unstructured or baggy areas of such slipcovers. Also, for fitted, semi-fitted, and unfitted slipcovers, a single layer of fabric used as a slipcover is not likely to provide any more comfort than the furniture it covers. Furthermore, semi-fitted and unfitted slipcovers also have the problem that excess fabric, which is initially tucked into the crevices of furniture, tends to become displaced and move around. Thus, for at least these reasons, there is continued interest in improving slipcovers to provide better convenience, protection, and comfort to a user.